This invention relates to a device for removing separated fluids in water and waste water systems and a method for using same.
Several problems are encountered with attempting to remove a specific separated fluid from a basin, tank or reservoir wherein the fluids are being kept. In such reservoirs, the fluid is usually covered with a crust or scum of partially decomposed solid materials. In addition, other solids settle to the bottom, and form a layer of solids. Therefore, it is desirable to remove fluid from an intermediate level within the reservoir which is below the crust or scum at the upper surface of the reservoir and which is above the solids which have settled to the bottom.
Attempts to remove fluid from either the upper level of the reservoir or the lower level of the reservoir, often result in clogging or constricting of the removal device, thereby hindering the efficiency of the operation, and occasionally resulting in malfunctioning of the device and/or equipment.
Therefore, a primary object of the present invention is the provision of an improved device for removing separated fluid and a method for using same.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a device which permits the removal of fluid from a level in the reservoir which is below the upper surface of the reservoir and which is above the bottom of the reservoir.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a device which permits the breaking or separating of the crust or scum which forms on the upper surface of the reservoir so that the device can be lowered to a level in the reservoir where clearer effluent may be located.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a device which can be used to continue removing the fluid as the level of fluid in the reservoir drops, while at the same time continuing to remove fluid from a level below the upper crust of the reservoir.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a device which draws water into the fluid removal device in a horizontal direction, thereby minimizing the picking up of solids from the bottom or beneath the device.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a device which includes a protective trough covering the inlet opening during initial lowering of the device into the reservoir.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a device which is economical to manufacture, durable to use and efficient in operation.